


Coming home

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras su estancia en África, Chris y Jill vuelven a Estados Unidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de _Resident Evil_. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=203819#t203819) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

—Adelante. —Chris la invitó a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza y un tono de voz burlonamente cortés. A pesar su buen humor, Jill pensó que presentaba un aspecto lamentable, con la ropa sucia y la cara cansada.

La puerta chirrió débilmente al abrirse, revelando las sutiles formas del recibidor a oscuras. _Estoy en casa_. Y el pensamiento se coló como un susurro en la mente de Jill, llenándola de una sensación cálida, cercana, agradable. Aunque no fuera estrictamente cierto.

En realidad, era casa de Chris. Hacía escasas horas que habían pisado suelo estadounidense y, en cuanto habían quedado libres de las explicaciones e informes pertinentes, habían ido directamente hacia allí; como por costumbre, o alguna especie de acuerdo silencioso al que no sabía cómo habían llegado. Aquella clase de cosas siempre quedaban implícitas cuando se trataba de ellos. Chris sospechaba que a Jill no le apetecía quedarse sola y tener la oportunidad de pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado, sobre quién había sido aquellos años, sobre lo que había hecho. En realidad, no podía culparla.

Por su parte, él… bueno, no quería perderla de vista otra vez. Y tampoco se le podía culpar por ello.

Chris sujetó la puerta, pegándose a la madera para hacerse a un lado y dejarla pasar. Ella sonrió para sus adentros por el recuerdo, sin poder evitarlo. Le había visto hacer ese gesto muchísimas veces, aunque en la mayor parte de ellas solían estar en una situación completamente distinta; con tensión en vez de calma, con concentración en vez de sonrisas. Había pasado tantísimo tiempo que casi lo había olvidado. Que casi no se acordaba de lo que lo había echado de menos.

La casa de Chris estaba hecha un auténtico caos, como era habitual en él. Jill nunca olvidaría el aspecto que solía tener su escritorio en los STARS, e incluso en la BSAA. Su piso no era diferente; y parecía ser que ni siquiera la perspectiva de pasar tiempo fuera de casa le había convencido para poner un poco de orden.

—Perdona cómo está esto —comentó Chris, cogiendo unos cuantos papeles que estaban esparcidos por el suelo y colocándolos sobre la mesa.

—Lo dices como si no hubiera estado nunca aquí —rió Jill, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con ternura—. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Chris ignoró la indirecta y desvió deliberadamente el foco de interés de la conversación hacia un comentario casual: —Espero que no pretendan que vayamos a las oficinas mañana —dijo, echando un vistazo a su reloj. Ni siquiera había anochecido aún, pero la perspectiva de un descanso reparador que durara varios días se le hacía necesaria. Tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido, y cada músculo protestaba con el más mínimo esfuerzo—. Nos merecemos vacaciones. Unas _muy_ largas.

La puntualización le arrancó a Jill una ligera sonrisa: —Yo no contaría con ello.

Chris chasqueó la lengua en un gesto de fingida decepción.

—Al menos nos dejarán un tiempo tranquilos —supuso, arremangándose la manga del traje de combate sucio. Estaba deseando deshacerse de él de una vez, y una ligera mirada hacia Jill le hizo imaginarse que ella debía sentirse de forma muy parecida—. Buscaré algo para que te pongas cómoda.

Jill asintió con una sonrisa, y Chris desapareció de su radio de visión camino a las habitaciones. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, recreándose en la observación de cada uno de los objetos del caos que la rodeaba. El reencuentro con todas aquellas cosas estaba siendo abrumador. Le dejaba una sensación cálida, positivamente esperanzadora; como aquellas visiones sobrecogedoras que te hacen respirar profundamente, con toda la fuerza de tus pulmones. Era algo en el ambiente, en el lugar, en Chris… algo que le daba la sensación de _hogar_.

—Toma —Chris apareció por el pasillo, tendiéndole una camisa color azul celeste—. Creo que te irá… bueno, un poco grande.

—“Un poco” —repitió ella, divertida, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya. Es quedarse corto —asumió Chris, con una sonrisa.

Le recordó dónde estaba el cuarto de baño con un gesto de la mano, y no pudo evitar seguir con la vista su figura mientras desaparecía. Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a su pelo rubio, a lo cambiada que estaba; incluso a tenerla a su lado. Era algo que aún estaba empezando a interiorizar, después de tres años.

Aprovechó que Jill se marchaba a cambiarse para ponerse unos cómodos tejanos y una camiseta de estar por casa. El tacto de la tela suave y limpia contra su piel tuvo el efecto reparador de una planta medicinal, haciéndole soltar una bocanada de aire repleta de alivio. Por muy agotado que en realidad estuviera y a pesar del día eterno que habían tenido (¿cuánto debía hacer que no dormían?), una parte de él se sentía como si pudiera quedarse despierto diez horas más.

Jill reapareció en la puerta del salón a los pocos minutos, con la camisa considerablemente grande puesta. Él se debatió entre la carcajada y el interés.

—Te queda bien —opinó Chris. _Muy bien._

—¿Verdad? Creo que incluso saldré así a la calle —comentó Jill, burlona.

Chris le devolvió la sonrisa. Sólo al principio. Luego, sus ojos se desviaron, y la sonrisa se le quedó congelada en los labios cuando su mirada se detuvo en lo que hasta entonces el traje había estado escondiendo. La marca del pecho de Jill (aún una herida profunda y sangrante en su blanca piel), adivinándose entre el botón abierto del cuello de la camisa, se erigió como un mazazo de realidad abrumadoramente contundente.

Ella también se quedó en el sitio, como paralizada, con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Los recuerdos, momentáneamente apartados a un rinconcito alejado de su mente, la embargaron al momento, cubriéndola de una ola de remordimientos que no pudo esquivar. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Chris la acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, en un impulso.

—Perdóname —La débil voz de Jill susurró a su oído lo que ya le había dicho tantas veces en las últimas horas—. Por todo.

A Chris se le rompía el corazón. No quería volver a verla así; era la última vez. La última vez, maldita sea. Nunca iba a dejar de cubrirle las espaldas, de estar a su lado. Como siempre lo había estado.

—No sé de qué me hablas— susurró él cálidamente contra su oído—, no recuerdo nada por lo que debas pedirme perdón.

—Chris… yo…

Él negó con la cabeza, poniéndole las manos en los antebrazos y separándose ligeramente de ella para encararla. Chris solía leer entre líneas, entre las cosas que Jill _no_ decía.

—Quédate —susurró entonces, con voz ronca. En su boca, una sonrisa sincera, genuina, bonita. Una de aquellas sonrisas con el poder de llevarse consigo los malos recuerdos. Jill se la devolvió casi sin quererlo, como una reacción natural.

Y Chris volvió a atraerla entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara entre su pelo rubio, sin dejarla ir. En uno de aquellos abrazos en que no se decía nada, pero se decía todo.

Entornó los ojos, concentrándose en la calidez de su cuerpo, en el aroma de su pelo, en la tranquilidad que no sentía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Jill apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras su pulso se normalizaba, en golpeteos acompasados y serenos.

_Estoy en casa._

Amaneció, y los suaves rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana entreabierta cayeron sobre los ojos cerrados de Chris. La luz les sorprendió con Jill dormida sobre él; con el pelo rubio haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y su respiración pausada moviéndose rítmicamente contra su pecho.


End file.
